Brenden Oakley
Basic Info NAME: '''Brenden Lee Oakley '''Current Alias: '''Brenden Cahera '''D.O.B.: '''April 15, 1997(Current age: 20) '''RACE: Revenant(Dead man possessed by a spirit) Hobbies: Swimming, Martial Arts, Reading, Chilling, Debating, Working out OCCUPATION: 'Grave digger '''Affiliation: 'Shitkicker Coalition, Le Nouvel Ordre du Templiars History(Summary) Brenden grew up in a working class single mother household with his younger half-sister in Inglewood, California. Despite the humble beginnings, Brenden from a young age knew he wanted to get himself out of the gang infested area and become someone important and successful. Brenden became the hard working model student athlete in his high school years. The young man managed to get near perfect grades, get on the varsity swim team, work part time to help his mother and still had a fairly active social life. He was considered, at the time, to be the model of how someone from a disadvantaged background could pull themselves out of poverty stricken areas. The hard work paid off and he landed himself a scholarship to go to UCLA, one of the better schools in the state. He was the first of his family to go to an university. By now, it was understood that if Brenden continued his hard work, he could be anything he wanted. However, life has a way of screwing with an individual’s potential. Brenden was killed in a robbery gone bad while he was working his night shift. The hard work Brenden put in pulling himself out of Inglewood was destroyed by a single shotgun blast. However, by some quirk of fate, accident or grand plan, a powerful spirit entered Brenden’s dead or dying body. The spirit was weakened by some external force, and used what remained of its strength to merge with Brenden’s soul to keep it alive and then promptly went dormant. The dormant spirit started to stir a bit when Brenden’s body was moved to Sunnydale. This reanimated the dead body of Brenden and he climbed out of his grave, dazed and confused. Eventually Brenden figured out that being dead has its advantages; he was no longer bound by human physical limitations. He was sturdier, quicker and much stronger than the average human. And with this knowledge, Brenden decided to help out in the good fight, training as much as possible and becoming a rather efficient fighter. Unfortunately there is a drawback to becoming Super Brenden. Much of Brenden’s power can be attributed to the sleeping God that clings to his soul. With each day, the entity becomes stronger, threatening to destroy what remains of Brenden. While it’s true that Brenden becomes more powerful as the entity becomes more powerful, there is always a risk that it will wake up fully and take over Brenden’s dead body completely and forever. Note: Brenden is not a zombie and is, in fact, much more powerful than the average zombie due to the inherent strength of the Aeon, which is essentially a minor deity. Brenden, if he remains in control of his body, would never be as strong as this minor God, as remaining in control would require Brenden to keep the Aeon weaker than usual. How much of its power Brenden can handle, however, remains to be seen. Statistics History(Pre-Death Full) '''Note: Please only use this information if your character would have some means of attaining the information. This was placed into this page because my pfile crashes the game when you research the character and this seemed to be the best solution Deceased: June 28, 2016 Murdered By: Jose Vilanova(15) Cause of Death: Shotgun blast to the chest, injuries found in lung, heart and carotid artery Parents: Jennifer Cahera(mother) Biological father unknown, Stepfather from ages 2-6: Jackson Oakley Jennifer worked as a waitress at Chili’s and had a part time job at a Jack in the Box to help provide for her two children. Working class family unit Siblings: One younger sister, Christina Marie Oakley Health/Medical Record: No outstanding health problems. Minor injuries throughout childhood like sprain ankles. Nothing that would cause long term health complications Mental health is good. No signs of mental illness in family. Citizenship: United States Political affiliation: Democrat Religious affiliation: Catholic, not practicing Education: Completed high school education fully. Earned a 3.8 GPA and was on the varsity swim team. Was accepted to UCLA and was given a partial scholarship due to his GPA, ability to swim extremely well and his disadvantaged background. Was studying Biology and was a sophomore. It appears he wanted to try to get into med school after getting his B.S. Brenden was a driven individual academically. He clearly wanted to do better for himself to serve as a good role model for his younger sister. He picked up a job at a 7-11 to make ends meet after being accepted to UCLA. Police Reports: Never arrested. Summary of the News Reports: Los, Angeles, California: Brenden Lee Oakley was shot to death when a robbery at 7-11 went horribly wrong on June 28, 2016. The shotgun was used to threaten Oakley, who was trying to hand over the twenty dollars from the register, and it accidentally went off. Jose Vilanova, 15, shot Oakley and is being held in custody. He will probably be charged with robbery and first degree murder. Notes about the Revenant: Revenants are re-animated bodies of the dead. There’s a variety of ways this could happen, but typically speaking it happens when an individual is killed in a violent and unjust manner. The individual who was killed also had to have some sort of reason for coming back and was living a full and worthwhile life. In Brenden’s case, he was killed violently by young robber. He was a young adult that has been working himself out of poverty, and he managed to get himself into a university. Brenden was well on his way to becoming a Doctor. This life was brutally cut short before it could reach its full potential. Brenden’s reason for coming back, however, is currently unknown. Another thing to note is that Brenden is atypical for a Revenant as he has not shown signs of violent tendencies. Revenants generally come back as a sort of vengeance demon lacking a true soul. Brenden does have a human soul but upon closer inspection it seems that it has merged with another being: an ancient spirit of some sort. What this spirit is exactly is currently unknown, as it is semi-dormant. The ancient spirit likely does influence Brenden, though it does not actively control Brenden. It is known that this entity is extremely powerful based on its ability to merge with the human soul without causing any true damage. It also seems to power a dead body very efficiently and makes Brenden somewhat resistant to necromantic affects. Brenden is not a zombie. In fact it appears he has more in common with the fey creatures than any sort of undead, despite his dead body. NEWS REPORT: July 4, 2016, shortly after Brenden Lee Oakley’s burial, his corpse was stolen from his grave in Los Angeles, California. The disappearance of the corpse has baffled local authorities who have no potential leads. Aeon Information Aeons are a group of demons that are loosely related to the angelic mythology of this dimension. For the most part, the group consists of very old and very powerful creatures that generally do not come over to this dimension without good reason. To the casual observer, they would appear to be angels of the Judeo-Christian mythologies and it is more than quite possible that they are the originators of such stories. However, religious texts are often not fully accurate. The information on the Aeons, or angels, is not only contradictory, but also relatively sparse. The following is an attempt to be accurate in the description of the Aeons. The average Aeon is an ancient being, at least a thousand years old, though some are quite a bit older than that. There are a few younger Aeons, but this is a relatively rare thing. It seems that Aeons do not reproduce in any manner that humans would be familiar with. Each Aeon would look a bit like an angel, though, considering the variety of forms that these things come in within religious texts, there is no uniform appearance. It is possible that the Aeon chooses its form it will keep at a relatively young age, shift to that form, and then keep it until it is destroyed. Most Aeons tend to have wings, and have some skill in manipulating fire. For every religious text depicting an angel or a similar creature, there is a corresponding Aeon. Of course, the Aeon might not be accurately described. Aeons are also quite powerful, even for their advanced age, as it seems that the Aeons have split into several groups in their home dimension. The groups are constantly at war with each other and, for the most part, there is a rigid hierarchy that all Aeons must adhere to or risk expulsion or punishment. These never ending wars effectively means that all Aeons, should they survive, are well trained in combat and whatever demonic powers they are gifted with. The older Aeons are almost always the more powerful ones. The oldest Aeons are effectively gods in their own right, as they are thousands and thousands of years old and have the combat experience to back up all these years. Some are even older than that. Aeons do have personality differences between each other, though it is not always noticeable. Most Aeons are militaristic in mindset, and tend to have a rigid outlook to life. However, some Aeons are a bit more forgiving or accepting of other outlooks than others. These Aeons will still appear to be rigid by human standards. It is rare for an Aeon to forgive. In their minds, if a rule is broken, the rule-breaker must be held accountable for it. In this, rule-breakers tend to be harshly and swiftly punished. The average Aeon, however, would be consistent in these punishments and will usually not try to manipulate someone into breaking a rule. Aeons, as a group, are vengeful, but straightforward. It is very rare for an Aeon to leave their home dimensions, but it does happen. At any given time, there’s usually one or two in our dimension, usually for recon purposes. If someone does see one, they usually claim that an angel visited them. Often times these sightings are dismissed. Some Aeons are capable of possessing humans or other creatures. These Aeons are almost always among the most powerful of their kind. It seems that this is an ability that is reserved for an Aeon that is at least a couple thousand of years old. Aeon possession is exceedingly rare, happening only once every hundred years or so, with each Aeon with this capability only possessing a human once every five hundred or six hundred years at the most. Each Aeon has a specific reason for possessing a human and the human being possessed would exhibit different signs. Once an Aeon possesses a human, it immediately takes over. However, the Aeon is subtly influenced by the human it possesses. For example, an Aeon who possesses an extremely violent individual will be even more violent than usual. An Aeon that possesses an exceedingly forgiving human may actually show signs of pity and mercy during the possession. A human with extreme willpower may even influence the Aeon in slightly more extreme ways. Ultimately, though, the Aeon will fully take over the human and only exhibit slight personality changes due to the human’s base personality. These differences in personality, however, do account for the differing descriptions and accounts of each “angel.” Most Aeons are not incredibly malevolent, though they are still very dangerous. An Aeon possessing a human is at least as powerful as an ancient demon. The effects of the possession do vary. In general, a human will be noticeably stronger, quicker and tougher than they were before. The Aeon’s presence will also make it incredibly hard to kill the human. If a blow doesn’t kill a human, the Aeon will quickly recuperate restoring the human’s physical condition to perfect. In addition, the possessed human will often sprout wings or other demonic attributes, which are based on the specific Aeon. Lastly, the human will get the ability to manipulate lightning, fire and/or ice. The Aeon stays with the human until the human is destroyed or it completes its mission. Despite its desire to complete the mission, if an Aeon is angered by something it sees, it will step in. Since the average Aeon is typically quick to anger and usually responds to anger with violence, this makes the Aeon exceedingly dangerous. Fortunately, if you know what you are dealing with, you can usually keep the Aeon somewhat peaceful. Additional stuff: Raguel, or Thelesis, is an Aeon. This Aeon is among the most powerful ones, being one of the seven lieutenants in his home dimension. Raguel is more than just ancient, he is timeless, and was assigned to carry out punishment for the Aeons that did step out of line. Even in Judeo-Christian mythology, he’s considered an Archangel, considering him to be among the most powerful entities that have ever existed. While it is true that he has considerable power, making him essentially a minor God, there are several other Aeons that might rival his power; the other six lieutenants. Raguel has returned to this dimension after a six hundred year disappearance. Raguel had decided to possess Brenden near the time of his death, likely a few days before Brenden’s untimely death. However, there was a noticeable difference between this possession and that of the Aeon possession of the past: Raguel did not take full control of the human. It seems that Raguel was severely injured before jumping into Brenden and then used quite a bit of energy to keep the soul to the body when Brenden died. Immediately after the possession, Raguel went to a deep slumber within Brenden stirring just long enough to reanimate the body when it was moved to Sunnydale. Of course, being a creature of god-like power, a slumbering Raguel still has some influence over the human. In a lot of ways, the possession affecting Brenden is the opposite of typical Aeon possession; Raguel influences Brenden, rather than Brenden influencing Raguel. Raguel’s power keeps Brenden moving, and allows Brenden to become more efficient in a fight. The dead body has no physical limits. Because Raguel is still asleep, Brenden does not have the full power from the sleeping God. As Raguel recovers from his weakened state, his influence will be felt more strongly. This influence will make Brenden stronger in the long run, however Brenden does risk succumbing fully to the Aeon. The more power Brenden borrows from Raguel, the greater risk he has to becoming the Aeon fully. From past accounts, which might not be fully accurate or complete, Raguel is extremely vengeful. He follows a strict code and expects everything he encounters to follow this code. All violations are meant with violence, and usually death. Superficially, the code is arguably good: no deception, no cheating, no breaking promises, etc. The details of this code, however, are unclear, and there are probably many nuances to this code. If an individual did violate this code, Raguel would not hesitate nor give up in bringing the individual to “justice.” If an individual cheated on their significant other, and Raguel picks up on it, he will completely destroy the offending party with no chance of mercy. Raguel is neither good nor evil, but is incredibly dangerous. Raguel is merciless, unforgiving, and wrathful. Essentially he holds everyone to incredibly high standards, and should someone deviate from it, he will punish the individual. However, if no one does deviate from it, Raguel is relatively peaceful. Raguel, when fully in control, is basically a God. His true form resembles a human with feathered white wings; the visage of a beautiful angel. Raguel generally bestows upon the human he possesses supernatural strength and speed and the ability to manipulate electricity. Concepts "Nemeses" Guide: Tim Pitot Tim Pitot is the unknown father of Brenden Lee Oakley. Even though Brenden was unaware of his existence, even after numerous attempts to find his biological father, Tim Pitot was fully aware of his son’s existence. For the past nineteen years, Tim has been fighting the supernatural all over the world, mostly focusing in France and Sunnydale. The man had hoped that his son would never have the same life that he followed. However, when Tim Pitot found out about his son’s death, he stole the corpse from Brenden’s grave. He then buried his own son, not realizing that being so close to the Hellmouth would help increase the chances of Brenden’s reanimation. When Tim found out his mistake, he decided to contact the undead Brenden to help him out in Sunnydale and to atone for past mistakes. He has never admitted to being Brenden’s biological father and Brenden seems to have no idea of this truth. Additional Notes: Tim Pitot is a very well connected individual and has cultivated supernatural and professional contacts for the past twenty five years. With these contacts, Pitot is able to get nearly any sort of information given enough time. In addition, Pitot knows Jeremy Prideaux, the executive director and founder of the Le Nouvel Ordre de Templiars. Prideaux does most of his work out of Troyes, France, though he spends his time hoping that the influence of his charity expands. After some cajoling, Pitot and Brenden convinced Prideaux to allow Brenden full access to the charity’s resources as long as Brenden works directly for the organization in the United States. Category:Characters